Breathing Her Fire
by creighh
Summary: It could've been prevented easily, if she had just stayed in Canada rather than running to Japan with some lowlife guy she had 'fallen for'. Not that she's complaining, though. She lost a lot, but she gained so much more. She gained a family, she gained HOMRA. Yata Misaki X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome!**_

 _ **I'd like to point out a few things before we get started, so let's just get straight to it.**_

 _ **No, my OC's age in this story will**_ **not** _ **be 16 the whole way through. I'm gonna make the first few chapters about her life before/ during joining HOMRA. Hopefully, I can start the actual story by chapter three or four, but no promises.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this authors note if you actually decided to do so! Please enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own K. I only own my OCs.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Age; 16,**

My breath hitched as my feet slammed quickly and violently against the pavement. I heard the footsteps coming towards me at a slightly faster pace than they were five minutes ago, although I kept my two meter distance from them I had gained when I had first started running from the horrid house.

As I looked behind my shoulder I was slightly shocked that the men had kept up with me this long, seeing their big (fat) builds, many people would think they would've given up much earlier, but it didn't surprise me that they continued pursuing me. Luke had given them orders to find me and bring me back, and what he says has to happen. If it doesn't, you had better be dead.

I gasped as a set of arms reached out and grabbed me, hauling me into an alleyway where I thrashed violently, kicking and punching in every direction I could reach, attempting to break free of my capturers.

"Shh, it's okay," a calm voice stated in my ear, breaking me out of my thoughts. I stopped kicking and instead started shaking violently. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you, okay? Don't worry; we're here to help you."

I turned back to look at the man who had pulled me into the alley way only to discover there were two men, the second was kneeling beside me as he tried to ask me what had happened and why I was running.

That's when I heard them again. And before I could warn the other two, they were standing in front of us.

"Oi, bitch," the first man panted, staring at me through narrowed eyes. "We don't want to cause you no harm; we just want to obey the boss."

My body continued shaking and my eyes widened, tears starting to prick at my eyes. The brunette holding me seemed to notice as he stood up, still holding my form, and turned to the other man who was also standing.

"I don't think the lady wants to go with you," my second rescuer, the blonde, stated, staring them down. "How about we let her make the decision?"

The men who had been chasing me stared at me before clicking their tongues and the second pulled out a gun, pointing it at the blonde man. I gasped slightly, starting to shake even more. "I don't think that'll be necessary, sir. Just put the bitch down an' no one needs to get hurt, understand?"

That's when something caught my eye. A red haired man had apparently taken notice to our little 'fight' and decided to come check it out.

Or, that's what I thought.

He stood in front of my two rescuers with an annoyed and tired expression on his face before turning to look at the other two men. "Leave. Or else I'll have to kill you," he stated ever so calmly, causing me to widen my eyes.

"He'll get killed," I whimpered, shrinking back slightly.

The men then started to get angry, pointing the gun at the redhead this time. "Oi, you mind your own fuckin-"

The redhead had rushed forward, kicking the first man in the lower abdomen with extreme force before punching the other in the shoulder and the gut, causing them both to curl up on the ground in pain.

The other two men didn't seem shocked by the redhead's actions at all, instead walking towards him. I started to squirm again, trying to get out of the brunette's hold. He looked down at me, noticing I was still shaking. "Hey, what do you say to coming back with us so we can get you cleaned up? Maybe it'll help you calm down, too," he stated with a warm welcoming smile.

I stared at him for a second before shaking my head, still looking him dead in the eye, "I-I don't know you. How am I supposed to trust you?"

The blonde smiled at me, "we just saved you from those two. They didn't look like they only wanted to talk to you, did they?"

The redhead then spoke, catching me off guard, "they said their boss wanted you, didn't they? I'm sure this 'boss' of theirs will send out more people to come get you, and you might not be as lucky next time." His raspy voice stated as he turned to look at me. "Am I right?"

I stayed quiet, looking down and thinking over what they stated before sighing and giving in. It's not like I had anywhere else to go; my family lives in Canada and I was living with the man who wanted me back. I nodded slightly as the brunette put me down on my shaky legs and the redhead led the way back to their 'home'.

"My name is Tatara Totsuka. It's nice to meet you," the brunette, Tatara, stated, flashing me one of the many warm smiles he had flashed me this night already. He pointed to the blonde with his thumb, "this is Izumo Kuzunagi. He owns the bar, HOMRA, which is where we're heading to right now." Izumo waved to me and flashed me a smile, keeping his other hand in his pocket as we walked. "And this," Tatara stated, pointing to the redhead, "is Mikoto Suoh, our king." He stated proudly, staring at the man who didn't bother turning around to greet me.

"T-thank you for everything, Totsuka-san, Kuzunagi-san and Suoh-san," I stated, bowing slightly. "My name is Ayako Hattori."

Tatara laughed lightly, "Please, Tatara is fine. No need for the formalities for any of us, really."

I glanced over to see Izumo nodding with a smile and Mikoto grunted in response. I smiled warmly at them all. "Okay then," I laughed lightly. "Thank you for everything, Tatara, Izumo and Mikoto. I really appreciate it."

When we got back to the bar Tatara had mentioned, I was in awe. It was a cozy little bar, a couch and TV in the far right corner with a jukebox next to the couch. Of course, there was a large bar with about ten stools to the left and a couple of tables in the center of the room.

"Wow," I breathed out, still taking in the appearance of the bar itself. "It's _really_ nice in here, Izumo-san."

He chuckled and pulled off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack near the door before offering to take mine. I shrugged of said coat, handing it to him with a small thank you and a smile.

"So," Tatara stated, causing Izumo, Mikoto and I to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "I assume you have nowhere to stay right now?"

All of their gazes then settled on me, "I'll be fine," I smiled. "I have an apartment a couple of blocks down," I lied, the smile still plastered on my lips.

"Liar," a soft voice came from the stairs. I looked over in shock, seeing a young girl in a nightdress that was too big for her run over to Mikoto and grab onto his hand. "Mikoto, she has nowhere to go. Can we let her stay here?"

I was still shocked that the little girl had seen through me so easily, and then she tried to reason with a man who seemed to never change his mind.

"Well, you heard Anna," Tatara laughed. "So, can we keep her?"

"Don't speak of a lady as if she's a dog, Tatara," Izumo chimed in, slightly scolding the younger man. "I hardly believe she appreciates it." He looked over to me, "right, Ayako-chan?"

"I, uh, it's alright, really," I stuttered. "And I'll be fine, I can stay with a friend for the next couple of days until I find a place of my own-"

"No," Mikoto's deep voice chimed in. "You'll only get yourself captured by those men again. We've got a room upstairs you can have. Anna, show her for me," Mikoto's voice demanded, although it wasn't meant to be rude. In reality, it was meant to be a request.

The little girl nodded and ran over to me, grabbing my hand, pulling me up the stairs quickly. "This is Mikoto's room," she stated quietly, pointing to a dark oak door. "This is Tatara's room, and Izumo's is downstairs," she stated, pointing to another door. "My room is right next to yours, right here. And here is yours," she pointed to a light oak door, pushing it open with the hand that wasn't still clutched onto mine. The room was quite plain, a queen sized bed with a window next to it and a dresser across from it. The walls were a light blue and the floors were a dark polished wood.

"Thank you, Anna-chan," I stated with a smile, ruffling her hair. She looked up at me, staring at me with a confused expression for a moment. I kneeled down to her level, "is something wrong, Anna-chan?"

All of a sudden, her small arms wrapped around my body and she hugged me with as much force as she could muster.

"Your red is going to be beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

 _ **I'd just like to make a warning for this chapter, just in case it'd be considered a trigger for**_ **anyone** _ **on this website that there are mentions of rape and drugs in this chapter. It's nothing too extreme, I didn't put any details nor did I put anything about the actual thing in the story. I just mentioned it. If you'd rather skip that particular part, you can skip to where I changed to**_ **age 16** _ **which is also bolded. If you'd like to skip it and would like me to explain what had happened in the chapter, you can PM me and I'll explain as much as I can to fit your understandings!**_

 _ **Anyway, without any further ado, I shall begin here!**_

 **Sadly, I do not own K or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Age; 15,**

" _Your red is going to be beautiful."_

The words that were spoken by the young girl confused me to no end, sticking in my head and repeating over and over again until it lulled me to sleep in the new queen sized bed I had taken over.

It confused me, not just the words spoken by the young girl, but _all_ of it. I was running away from some men, and miraculously, another small group of men had found me and saved me. What would've happened if they weren't there? Where would I have gone last night to sleep, or any other nights? I wouldn't have gotten rid of those men on my own, not in the shape I was in, so they would've caught me eventually, that's for sure, but why did these three men, who didn't _need_ to step in, do so? If they hadn't, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to even think at this very moment, be in a comfortable space where I could sleep properly, nor would I be eating for the next couple of days.

Luke wasn't an easy man to get along with, that's for sure. He started out as a drug dealer on the streets of Ontario. I found him near death, took him back to my house where I swore to take care of him and help him get over his addictions he had gained over the years. He couldn't move very much when we took him in, nor did he eat much, although I helped him with that, cooking all of his favorites that his mom used to make him when he was a kid, and I also started making new dishes that he had never tried before.

The bond I felt with him was strong; I cared for him, loved him, and wanted only for him to be safe. Thus, when he asked me to run away to Japan with him, I complied and left everything I had in Canada behind, only focusing on one thing; Luke.

He was a genuinely nice man when I had met him. He didn't want me to go out of my way to help someone I had never met and he didn't want to hurt me. When he realized I refused to listen to anything that he had to say about that and demanded that he was a human being who deserved to be loved and have a home, he promised to take me out to dinner when he got back onto his feet.

I complied, of course. Who wouldn't? I was a fifteen year old girl, still in school; he was an attractive young man who had mixed with the wrong crowd. I suppose I had a thing for the bad boys.

Us, a couple of teenagers, ran away to be in love in Japan where he claimed he had been offered a great job opportunity. In reality, he had this run down house that his buddies that moved out here had owned before they got arrested for human trafficking and drug dealing. He didn't even have a job, making me work at a local café to pay all of the bills _and_ for our groceries.

Something snapped inside of him, causing him to lash out on me. It was an abusive relationship, but not one of those that you'd stay in because you loved the other person; I only stayed because I had to. Where else would I go? I could pay for a hotel down here, but only for a couple of days before I ran out of money. I couldn't simply fly back to Canada to be with my family for two reasons; I couldn't face the humiliation of facing them after leaving, and I didn't have any money for that.

My family was going to file a missing persons sometime after I was gone a week, simply because I just had a habit of appearing and reappearing out of nowhere. I had called my mom and told her and dad about me flying out here, getting a job, owning a house and possibly starting a family, but I didn't have the heart to tell them about Luke. How could I? "Hey mom, Luke is kinda out of control and I don't know what to do but I'm paying all of his bills because he needs me to. Love you!"?

No, I had thought that over far too many times and I had deemed it impossible. Thus, I had made a grown up decision and stayed in an unhealthy relationship.

He hit me, kicked me and threw stuff at me. It only got really bad when it started getting to the sexual parts, like sex itself.

For the most part, it was consent, simply because I was scared of what would happen if the simple two letter word escaped my lips even once in response to something he wanted. Thus, it wouldn't have been rape and I am open about that. I only considered it rape when he had spiked my drink, causing me to not only forget what had happened, but also be confused about everything.

At that time, there was another couple in our home. They weren't having a relationship like ours, so I was confused, but when I woke up in the woman's arms as Luke and her boyfriend fought, I knew it wasn't right. She told me what had happened, how she worried for my safety. So she told me to run; "Don't look back, run as fast as you can," she would say. So I did. I ran as fast as I could, never looking back until I knew I was being pursued by some of Luke's 'buddies' and that I was losing slowly in this fight.

That's when I met Tatara, Izumo and Mikoto. Quite honestly, they were knights in shining armor in my mind, saving me from the dragon, or even the evil family that I couldn't escape.

But, I had. I had escaped, I had run, and I had gotten away from Luke. And I gained an actual family.

 **Age; 16,**

"You need to move more to the right. And make sure there are no open spots for your opponents to hit you. Move your arms so they're covering your chest, protecting you from any cheap shots."

I listened to Mikoto's directions, moving my body according to everything he was saying and showing me, "like this?" I asked, showing him the position I was in. He shook his head and walked over to me, grabbing my arms and putting them into a more comfortable position.

Making sure everything about it was correct, including the stance that Izumo told me I'd never use, he nodded. A small, rare smile graced his lips and he patted my head, praising me.

"Thank you, Mikoto!" I stated, beaming up at him as he continued to ruffle my hair. Anna ran off of her chair, running over to me and hugging my legs. I knelt down to her level as she traced over the HOMRA tattoo on my left thigh.

"Hey, Kiddo," I smiled, causing her to look up at me curiously, urging me to continue. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream? I seen this new vendor down the street and there's a bunch of flavors to choose from! It looks awesome," I grinned. "You up for it?"

A smile graced her lips as she nodded, grabbing onto my hand excitedly.

"Hey," I stated, a small laugh escaping my lips as she pulled me towards the door. "I still need to get changed, sweetheart. Give me like, five minutes and I'll be back down here, ready to go."

She nodded, walking over to the barstools and hauling herself up on one as she requested some sort of red punch from Izumo. In about five minutes, I was changed into skinny jeans and a black button up shirt, my long ginger hair pulled up into a bun. I grabbed onto my red wallet on the way out of my room before closing the door and walking downstairs, grabbing Anna's attention almost immediately. She hopped down from her barstool and grabbed onto my hand as we waved to the guys on our way out, making sure they knew where we were going.

It was a good ten minute walk, not that I minded really. We got to pass a ton of stores and peek inside of them, giggling to each other about how weird the manikins looked and how they were in the weirdest positions. I sent her into a giant fit of giggles when I told her to imagine Mikoto making one of those poses, pointing to the certain one that had one hand behind its head while the other was looped in the belt buckle of the skinny jeans they had forced onto the doll.

At long last, we had reached the ice cream truck. It only had about two people in front of us, and thankfully, there were two windows open. We were up front in no time, ordering our preferred ice cream flavors.

"I want a large chocolate chip cookie dough, please," I stated, smiling at the lady.

"And you?" The elder lady asked, peering at Anna.

"Which one has the most red?" She whispered to me, tugging on my shirt.

"Do you like strawberry?" I asked, smiling largely when she nodded. "And, the beautiful princess will have a medium strawberry ice cream with strawberry sauce, please," I smiled.

The woman nodded happily, enjoying my comment almost as much as a couple of teenage girls at the other window and Anna had. She told me the total cost and I gave her that, plus extra for tips. She smiled, thanked me, and had our ice cream within thirty seconds. Anna and I sat on a bench in a nearby park, eating our ice cream before it melted all over us.

"Thank you," she whispered, catching my attention.

"Oh, you're welcome, Anna," I stated, waving off her thanks. "Anna, if you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll always be here, okay?"

She looked up at me with a large smile before nodding, taking a couple of licks at her ice cream.

"It tastes really good," she whispered as she continued to eat the dairy goodness with a smile settled on her face.

I smiled back at her before we finished our ice cream, walking back to the bar hand in hand.

"Thank you again," she whispered, not looking me in the eye, "onee-chan."

 _ **Arghhhhh, that was so cute. I always loved Anna, and I thought she deserved more attention. Thus, I came up with this chapter (even though it's like half cute and half screaming in anger).**_

 _ **If anyone has any questions or anything whatsoever, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review! If you're too nervous to leave a review with criticism on my story, no biggy, just leave it as a guest.**_

 _ **Peace out.**_


	3. well shucks an explanation

**Well… it's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **I suppose I fell out of the fandom, and completely forgot about my story (what the fuck me) and I just wanted to say to anyone who was following my story;** _ **I'm so sorry I disappointed you.**_

 **There was a review, which brought up Anna's OOC-ness, which I intend to fix. However, I'm not sure if I'd like to change this story from a Yata X OC, to a Mikoto X OC, or if I should finish this one entirely and make a new one.**

 **I know, many people probably wont remember this story, wonder why it's popping up in their emails after over a year without updates or even check-ins explaining anything.**

 **If you're still here to give an opinion on it, or if you've found this somehow, I'd like any opinions that I could possibly get. PM me, leave a review, whatever works.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry. I hope I can do something and write it well for anyone who wants it.**

 **Don't be shy!**

 **Creighh.**


End file.
